worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
El Chupacabra
El Chupacabra is a racing competitor in the Wings Around the Globe competition. History ''Planes'' In Planes, he has a version of the song "Love Machine", which he sings to Rochelle to try and woo her. But he is helped to win her successfully with Dusty's version. ''Planes: The Video Game'' In Planes: The Video Game, El Chupacabra is a playable character in both the handheld and the console version of the game. His four chapters are Super El Taxicabra! (taking pitties to their destinations in Germany), Ticket to Ride (racing against a freight train in Deadstick Desert), Twist of Fate (racing in Propwash Junction during a twister) and Air Force Juan (recreating a scene from a movie he starred). General information Physical description El Chupacabra is a Gee Bee Model R, an aircraft that dates back to the early days of air racing. His wingspan is 22.3 feet (6.8 meters). He is painted red and white, with a single propeller, a green mask and stripe, and a green and yellow cape. His racing number is #5, which is on his tailfin. Occupations El Chupacabra is one of the most legendary names in air racing history, known for his countless victories in his home country of Mexico. In addition to racing, he records songs, stars on television, and writes novels about romance. Appearances *''Planes'' *''Meet El Chupacabra'' *''Planes: The Video Game'' Profiles and statistics ''Planes'' *Bios **"The intensely charming El Chupacabra is a legend in Mexico (just ask him). Powered by his passion for racing (not to mention the elusive Rochelle), this caped Casanova is anything but low-key—his booming voice and charismatic presence are as big as his oversized engine. His cohorts aren't really sure what is truth and what is delusion when it comes to El Chu, but one thing is beyond doubt: he races with a whole lot of heart and more dramatic flair than is recommended at high altitudes."'Planes' Official Character Descriptions, Casting and Character Poses (Hi-Res) Portrayals *Carlos Alazraqui - All appearances Gallery Quotes *"It is a stage name used to strike fear into the hearts of my opponents." - Meet El Chupacabra *"She is like an angel, sent from heaven. Like a sunrise after a lifetime of darkness! "- Planes *"This guy needs to get his head gasket checked. Serious identity issues." - Planes *"Fantastico!" - Planes *"Buenos noches, querida." - Planes *"Señor Dusty has 10 times the engine you do!" - Planes *"You are not even worthy of a cape swish." - Planes *"Dusty, I cannot bear the thought of competing without you." - Planes *"When the great Mexican Air Force needed help, American T-33s came. They did not ask questions. They did not hesitate. They were there. Because that is what compadres do." - Planes *"I will wait for you at the finish line, hermosa." - Planes Trivia *El Chupacabra is Spanish for "the goat sucker", the rumored creature believed to kill goats/sheep by biting their necks. He uses this stage name to "strike fear into his opponents". *His LEGO Duplo toy has a yellow propeller and three blades, compared to a gray one with two blades. References nl:El Chupacabra pl:El Chupacabra ru:Эль Чупакабра Category:Non-Road Vehicles Category:Racing Planes Category:Mexicans Category:Planes Characters Category:Planes: The Video Game Characters